Steffon Baratheon
Steffon Baratheon was the Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and head of House Baratheon of Storm's End. The great-grandson of King Renly Baratheon, Steffon's grandfather Loras, Renly's second son,was granted Storm's End, while Renly's first son took the Iron Throne and his third son took Dragonstone. Steffon was twenty two years old at the time of his death. Appearance Like many Baratheons before him, Steffon was gifted with remarkable size and strength. He stands just shy of six and a half feet in height, and weighs a little under nineteen stone. Though descended from Renly Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, both Steffon and his father took after Robert Baratheon, in both size and strength. Steffon's father, Lord Lyonel, spent years telling the young Steffon of the first Baratheon king, and Steffon came to idolize the man as his father had. As such, he worked tirelessly to make himself into the warrior that his kinsman had been. He grew to be extremely well muscled and almost inhumanly strong, in his attempts to emulate Robert. Though for most of his life Steffon had remained clean shaven and short of hair, since his ascension to lordship, he has grown his hair and beard out. His eyes are blue and his hair thick and black, like almost every other Baratheon before him. History Born in the year 348 AC, Steffon was the third and youngest child of Lord Lyonel Baratheon and Lady Alyssa Dondarrion. His sister Eleanor was a year his elder while his brother Alyn was four. From a young age, Steffon's size was already beginning to show. By the age of seven he was already larger than most children, and though his brother Alyn was still slightly taller, Steffon was already thicker set. While Alyn was busy learning - and dreading - to rule, Steffon spent almost all of his free time learning to fight. Steffon was the spitting image of his father, who often told Steffon stories of King Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident. Lyonel had a deep respect for their ancestor, and Steffon came to idolize the first Baratheon king greatly, so much so that he wished to emulate the man, becoming the perfect warrior that he had once been. As such, Steffon trained all day with the castle's Master-at-Arms, Ser Byron Swann. Originally tutored in the ways of the sword, by the time Steffon was eleven or twelve, he demanded to switch to King Robert's favored weapon- the warhammer. It was a heavy weapon and only served to bring about the onset of Steffon's musculature that much more quickly. By the time he was sixteen, Steffon was fully grown, a monster of a man when dressed in full plate. Though not extraordinarily tall, he was taller than most, and far stronger and more muscular than almost everyone. On his sixteenth nameday, Steffon was given a gift from his father. The regular-sized warhammers had grown to feel too light and too small for Steffon, and so his father had the blacksmith in Storm's End make one for his son. It was larger and heavier than regular warhammers, but not of the immensity of Robert Baratheon's famed weapon. Though most men would be able to lift it, to use it effectively in combat required great strength, only the strength a few men possessed. To honor the man who had inspired him his whole life, Steffon chose to name the weapon 'Demon', after King Robert's nickname- 'The Demon of the Trident.' The realm experienced peace throughout most of Steffon's life, save for the War of the Burning Brand, which whisked his father away to war when he was a child. As such, Steffon did not win his knighthood in glory, but was granted one as a customary honor for a son of a noble lord on his eighteenth nameday. This did not sit well with Steffon, who often dreamed of winning a knighthood in a glorious battle, but it was not to be. When Steffon was still only twenty, his father grew sickly and after suffering for weeks, Lord Lyonel passed away. As the eldest son of the family, Steffon's older brother Alyn inherited Storm's End and the Lord Paramountcy of the Stormlands. Alyn was a mischievous young man, and cared not for duty and responsibility. He and Steffon had been close in their youth, but as they grew older that changed as Steffon grew into the soldier and Alyn into the ruler, albeit an imperfect one. However, their relationship remained strong, until the day that Alyn left, that is. Having ruled for little under half a year, Alyn departed in the night one day, leaving his old life behind. All that was left behind was a note for Steffon. "I can't do it Steff, I just can't", the letter said. "It's all yours now, I'm sorry." With that, Steffon became Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, a position never meant for him and one that he didn't want. He spent most of his time attempting to learn to rule, though it did not come easily to him. He was born to hit things with a hammer, not stamp letters with a seal. His brother's abandonment left Steffon deeply angry with his brother, an anger which he often struggled to contain. As the Lord Paramount, a marriage of note was expected of Steffon, and the daughter of the Lord of Oldtown proved to be just that. Shortly after becoming Lord, Steffon was wed to Alerie Hightower, and before long, she was pregnant with their first child. Now, two years after succeeding his brother, Steffon was still attempting to learn what it means to rule, which he one day hopes to pass on to his newborn son, Cedric. Recent Events Early in the year 370 AC, a raven arrived in Storm's End from the capital.The Stag of Storm's End Steffon's cousin, King Alesander, had organized a tourney there, to mark the seventieth year of peace between the Southern Kingdom and the Stark's Kingdom to the North. Steffon, never one to shy away from a good fight, was sure to attend. At the tourney, Steffon participated in both the melee and the joust, finishing among the last few competitors in both events. He was eliminated by Leo Osgrey in the meleeThe Melee, and Roland Westerling in the lanes.The Joust His defeat in the melee left him in a fit of rage, noticed by many in attendance.The Melee While in the capital, Steffon saw to many matters. He discussed betrothal opportunities for his sister with a number of suitors, including Quentyn Uller and Alesander Tarth. The attack on Lord Tarth by Daeron Martell, along with the trial of his good-father, Leyton Hightower, kept Steffon in the capital for longer than intended. With the trial of Leyton Hightower proving ineffective, a Trial By Combat was called, and after a confrontation with Alesander, Steffon proclaimed that he would stand as Leyton Hightower's champion.Gods Guide Me However, that same night, the King was murdered, and the realm thrown into upheaval.Discovering The Truth Seeking security for his nephew, Robert, Steffon decided to stay in the capital at Robert's side. He was named to the Small Council by Roland Westerling, and began searching for potential allies within King's Landing.Where Loyalties Lie To protect his family, Steffon sends his wife, sister, cousins and heir sent back to Storm's End, to remove them from the harm that had befallen King's Landing.From The Mud Gates, The Stags Flow Dealings with the Master of Laws, the Lord of the VinesWine With Your Dinner and the High SeptonMarble Walls, Silent Halls took up much of Steffon's time until the arrival of his forces to the capital.A Storm Approaches At a meeting of the Small Council, Steffon was named Councillor of Development, organized the lumber trade to build and maintain the King's fleets, and once more agreed to champion Leyton Hightower in his Trial By Combat.Order With the arrival of the Trial By Combat, Steffon made all of the necessary arrangements before heading to meet his fate. Standing opposite Ser Borys Wendwater of the Kingsguard, Steffon Baratheon died in defence of Leyton Hightower, the gods having made their judgement known. Family * Renly Baratheon (277-3xx). * Margaery Tyrell (283-3xx). ** Robert II Baratheon (304-332). *** Beric Baratheon (318-361). **** Alesander Baratheon (340-370). **** Richard Baratheon (3xx-363). ***** Robert III Baratheon (b. 363). **** Edric Baratheon (b. 352). ** Loras Baratheon (307-342). *** Lyonel Baratheon (326-368). **** Alyn Baratheon (b. 344). **** Eleanor Baratheon (b. 347). **** Steffon Baratheon (34-370). ***** Cedric Baratheon (b. 369). *** Lanna Baratheon (b. 327). **** Mertyns children. *** Gyles Baratheon (b. 329). **** Roland Baratheon (b. 350). **** Robert Baratheon (b. 353). **** Renly Baratheon (b. 356). *** Serra Redwyne (b. 333). **** Gregor Redwyne (b. 358). **** Margaery Redwyne (b. 360). **** Daena Redwyne (b. 362). ** Cortnay Baratheon (311-352). *** Cassana Baratheon (b. 331). **** Rhaenyra Baratheon (b. 351). **** Gowen Baratheon (b. 352). **** Gawen Baratheon (b. 352). Trivia * Steffon wields a over-sized warhammer he calls Demon, though dreams of wielding Robert's own warhammer. * Steffon's three horses are a destrier called Windstride, and two coursers, Ruby and Storm. * Steffon wears ornate plate armor with a surcoat bearing the sigil of his house, topped with a great antlered helm, like many of his ancestors. References Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi